Fade to Black
by Orli's Personal Pirate
Summary: Kirby is 18, and she died. Instead of going to her afterlife though, she ended up in Middle earth with no memory. Why did she end up there, Will she regain the memories she lost with the help of a new found friend? Not your typical fic
1. Found

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from LOTR, all I own is my original character.**

_The rain pelted on the stained glass_

_Lights blinding those who chose to watch_

_Moonlight pouring over ghastly white faces_

_And then there was **black.**_

"Has she awakened?" A soft voice asked. She listened faintly, trying to make it out.

"I am not sure, my lady?" A different voice called. A gray fog swirled in her mind as she desperately tried to pry her eyes open. Panic took hold once she realized she could not.

Why can I not open my eyes? Why can't I….

Her thoughts trailed off as the pounding in her head grew to an alarming level.

"My lady?" The second voice said again, "Can you hear me?"

Yes, she said in her mind, but all that escaped from her lips was a dull groan.

"An indication she is indeed at least semi-conscious." The first voice said, at least that's what she thought, the voices tended to blend together.

"Should we touch her?" What was that, the second?

"We have to, just get her as far as Mirkwood, take my pack, I'll lift her." She felt another moan escape her throat. She could feel a dull burning rise from her eyelids at another attempt to wrench them open.

"Be still," A voice said which one was beyond recognition for she could feel herself slipping into calm black waters. The burning sensation seemed to temporally subside, and then there was **black.**

_"No!" She screamed, her voice breaking as the squeal of the-_

"My lady?" her thoughts were broken by the sweet sound of a familiar voice. After taking a moment to collect herself and fully wake she felt a cool pressure on her eyes.

"What..." she started in a dried out voice, but a finger was held to her lips.

"Drink this," The serene voice said. Before she could protest a cup was held to her lips, followed by a warm, sweet tasting liquid. Her throat felt instantly warmed, and she found her voice again.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In Mirkwood fair one," The voice answered. Mirkwood, the word seemed strange to her.

"I cannot see!" She exclaimed, reaching up to touch her eyes put feeling a cool cloth instead.

"Your eyes were burned my lady, I am healing them." The voice, which seemed male to her, answered simply. Suddenly she felt gentle hands pick the cloth up from her face. At first she saw nothing, and then images and colors started to blur. After a moment she could see all again. She looked up at the source of the voice, a young man appearing barely over seventeen. His long sun-kissed hair hung down his back in braids of splendor. He had these ice-blue eyes which seemed to chill her more then comfort her.

"Who are you?" She whispered. She took a look at his oddly shaped ears and cried out, "What are you?"

"I am Legolas," The creature said calmly, "What is your name?" She thought for a moment and was alrmed when she couldn't remember.


	2. a name

**Disclaimer- I own no one except Kirby, Caramella, and Marco. Everything else belongs to the great JRR Tolken. I would also like to inform that I have changed the summary because this is not a matrix, Lord of the rings crossover.**

**_The Fire, it hurt so badly. _**

**_Sparks flying, heat consuming, suffocating-_**

****

"Your name dear child," Legolas said again. She grabbed her head in agony, suddenly bursting into tears of frustration. Legolas appeared alarmed for a second before grabbing her shoulders roughly.

"What is it?" he asked, peering intently into her green, tortured eyes. She wrenched away from him with a strangled scream. A slightly older elf with long brown hair came running into the room.

"What happened?" he asked, running over to the girl, trying to wrestle her flat on the bed.

"Fernair, she's having a fit!" Legolas said helplessly. The two elves grew silent as the girl began to speak:

"_Mama, your face has become so pale, and Dawn is not moving. Watch yourself Kirby, struggle for survival as your world fades to **black**"_

The two elves exchanged stricken glances.

"Leave it to you dear brother, to bring home a maiden who is mad!" Fernair said, struggling to keep her thrashing under control.

"She said a name, Dawn was it?" Legolas asked. He put his hands on either of her shoulders.

"Is your name Dawn?" he asked firmly. Her thrashing seemed to subside, and she was left shaking, and gasping for breath.

"No," she uttered, collapsing on the bed.

"Then what is your name?" asked Fernair. The girls face contorted into a look of pain and Legolas feared she would have yet another fit.

"I cannot remember," her voice came out frightened, sounding like a child although from her appearance she was clearly 18 or 19 in human years. The brothers exchanged looks again.

"What can you remember?" Legolas asked gently. She was silent for a moment; the room was filled with a strained air.

"Nothing," she whispered. Legolas sighed, fearing that answer would come.

"Well Legolas," Fernair said after a moment, "This girl is your charge, so I will leave you to that." The eldest Mirkwood son rose, bowed to the girl, and left. When Legolas turned back to her, she was staring at his ear.

"What are you?" she whispered, Legolas seemed surprised.

"An elf," he answered. Most humans have been in the company of elves before, and those who haven't, surely have heard of them.

Elf, the word was strange to her. She stared, horrified, at his ear. She then focused on his face which seemed to disturb her more then his ear had. He was beautiful, that was plain to see. His face soft and angelic, he seemed almost perfect. She found him hard to look at. The delicate lines of his face, so evenly proportioned, the depths of his ultramarine eyes, it was eerie. He was so beautiful, that part of her found him repulsive.

'He does not look real,' she thought. 'Almost like a porcelain doll.' She surprised herself then, by remembering that term. It was then she discovered: things, she could remember. Objects in her mind were clear as day. People though, events in her life up until this moment were completely lost to her.

"You are not human," she whispered, leaping off her bed and backing into a corner.

"As I said, I am Elvin," Legolas reached out a hand to her, but the girl just cringed and turned away. This struck a blow to Legolas' ego. Legolas was a humble soul, but there was no denying he was beautiful, even for Elvin standards. His appearance has caused many a reaction from the fair women of his court, but a cringe was not one of them. He decided not to take the reaction to heart. After all, the girl was scared. She appeared not to be able to remember anything, and to have never even heard of an elf before, which, he supposed, could be quite unnerving on its own.

"Come dear girl," he tried again "Sit and we can talk."

"I do not want to talk," the girl recoiled in her corner. "I want to wake up from this dream!" Legolas decided to take a different approach.

"You seemed to be in immense pain before, and when we found you your eyes were burnt shut. I have healed them for the most part; all that remains is a slight red puffiness around your eyes that should fade in a day or two. Are you sure you cannot remember what happened to you?" The girl hesitantly emerged from her corner and sat on the bed, a few careful feet from Legolas.

"I cannot remember anything. When I try, my mind splits in two. All I have are these sentence fragments and blurred images flashing incoherently in my mind." She said all this with her gaze on the floor. When she looked up at Legolas she caught sight of his ear and jumped from the bed again.

"No!" She declared, pounding her fist against the wall. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, crying and rocking herself soothingly. This sudden reaction to what seemed to Legolas to be nothing frightened him.

"My lady," he said hesitantly, hovering over her awkwardly.

"I…am in a dream," she said slowly. "I want to wake up." Legolas gave her a look of pity mixed with curiosity He felt slightly drawn to this poor creature he had brought home. The pain, confusion, and fear reflected in her eyes beckoned him to help her. He was always amazed at how expressive the eyes of a human could be. An elf, especially the son of a king, always strived to keep their faces devoid of emotion. Their eyes always remained masked, but few humans had this talent. What they felt always was stamped clearly across their face, and she was afraid. Legolas sighed.

I will leave you for now," he said. "Though not alone, I will send up two other elves. Caramella to dress you, and Marco to feed you. They are good souls do not fear them, do not fear me." Legolas bowed and took leave. Suddenly, she felt another sharp pain work through her temple, and she could hear a voice calling out to her from the distance.

_ 'Kirby, open your eyes Kirby.'_

She jumped up and flew out the door.

"Legolas?" she called hesitantly. Legolas turned.

"My name……is Kirby.

Scene Break

_Hush now baby, don't you cry_

_ Let me sing you a lullaby _

_ I'll sooth your shrieking mind with lies._

_ And if you should die before you wake-_

"Kirby?" Kirby jumped up and spun around. In the doorway were two more mannequins, at least, that's how it seemed. They appeared to be related. The one who had spoken her name was female. She had long caramel colored hair, changing from brown to blonde with each movement so not even a master painter could accurately capture its color. Her eyes were brown and kind. She had a sharp look to her but behind her exterior lay a gentle soul. Next to her stood who could only be her brother. Although, unlike his sister Caramella, Marco had dark brown hair only down to his shoulders, shorter then most elves chose to wear it, and silvery blue-gray eyes, their facial features resembled each other.

"Prince Legolas sent us," Caramella spoke lightly, trying to ease the skittish girl. She indicated to Marco who was holding a tray of food for her.

"Why?" Kirby sounded frightened. "Can you people not leave me be? I'm not like you! You are not human!" Caramella hushed her and went over to go calm the girl, but Marco stayed where he stood. This human girl was beautiful. He expected an awkward, gangly human, hair matted and tripping as they struggled to even walk properly. Kirby, however, was quite the opposite. She had long, red, straight and silky hair that cascaded down her waist and eyes so green and bright, he could've sworn they were emeralds. She was tall and graceful, with lips like a delicate pink rose. In his opinion, she could hold her head high next to any elf. Coming out of his trace, he realized his beloved sister had just coaxed the girl into taking a bath in the next room. Legolas was smart to send her up here. Caramella was relaxed and kind, lacking the more serious air that seemed to surround most elves. She could talk easily to people and make them feel comfortable with her.

"Marco," she said once Kirby had left. "Where has your mind gotten to? Put down the tray and go back to the kitchens to help prepare the evening meal. Marco felt a rush of disappointment at having to leave; he tried to think of a reason to stay.

"Isn't your beloved fiancé coming to a visit tomorrow?" he asked, putting down the tray and sitting next to his sister. "Haldir of Lorien?" His sister could not conceal the flush of pleasure that lit up her face.

"That he is," she said warmly, she then shook her head and gave her brother a disapproving look. "Do not think I do not know what you are doing, chatting me up to get out of your chores," Caramella narrowed her eyes and gave a small smile. "Wait," she said slowly.

"What?" Marco asked.

"You are taken with her," Caramella proclaimed. "Yes, I can see it in your face, you are taken with the human girl." A faint color appeared on Marcos face, but it was soon banished and replaced with a look of annoyance.

"She is beautiful, that much cannot be denied, but she is still human." Marco said, arrogantly.

"And you are still a servant of the king, so I suggest you go back to being one" Caramella smiled. Marco scowled, and with one last sideways glance to the bathroom door, left. After a while, Kirby came out of the bathroom in the undergarments Caramella had given her to wear.

"Let's choose you a dress to wear dear, and then we can get started on your hair. There is food on your dresser, you could get started while I fuss if you'd like." Caramella went over to the closet while Kirby, hesitantly, sat on the bed and started nibbling on a piece of bread.

"Let's see, what color would bring out your eyes my dear?" Caramella rooted through numerous choices. "What colors did your mother use to dress you in when you were younger?"

"I don't remember," Kirby said softly. "I don't even remember my mother let alone the clothes she chose for me."

"Nothing about her?" Caramella asked.

"I don't even know if I have one," Kirby admitted sadly.

"Well everyone has a mother, how else would you have been born?" Caramella pulled out a light slivery pink dress and helped Kirby into it.

"I didn't know dressing was something one needed help with," Kirby teased. She strived to make her voice sound light but instead it came out soft and a bit frightened. Caramella sat her down at her vanity and started combing out her long, red hair.

"Don't worry darling, you'll get your memories back soon, and until then you are in good care. The prince is a good man and will help you through this, trust me." She piled the top half of Kirby's hair on top of her head, leaving the bottom half down to cascade down her back.

"I'm done," Caramella said, standing. "The prince will be back soon so I will leave you to your thoughts for now. My advice my lady, would be to just enjoy your stay in Mirkwood. The city is truly beautiful." Caramella bowed and left. Kirby sighed and went to sit by the window, getting lost again in the incoherent babble inside her head.


End file.
